


You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve.

by GothieCakes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Illumi/Hisoka, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of your flaws and all of my flaws<br/>Are laid out one by one<br/>Look at the wonderful mess that we made<br/>We pick ourselves undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> "Every time your soulmate gets a bruise, you will get one in the same spot, but a different colour, example, yours will be red, and the other's blue. So you can distinguish which ones are yours and which ones are your soulmates"
> 
> for a friend.

 

 

Killua loved looking over the countless blue marks on his arms, and every morning when he woke up, there would always be more.

“i guess the idiot fell again...” he would muse as he looked then over in the mirror, a cerulean stain covering over his half of his left knee. Killua couldn't help but crack a smile.

His own scars he found were ugly, multiple cuts over his fingertips from his training, the long bruises that never felt like they healed covering the length of his back. He wondered if the other boy, or girl.. or whoever shared this with him, wondered about them, he wondered if they would ever judge him over them, if maybe they hated him because they had to live with them as well. But most of all he wondered if the other person worried about him as he did when he would see those blue marks littering his arms and legs each day.

He would ask his brothers about it. Milluki seemed to have close to nothing, only one spot on his hand. Whoever he was meant to be with was one vigilant person... completely opposite of him.

It was easy for Illumi to talk about it to him when he asked, since he's known the person that shared his scars since he was fifteen, he used to tell him that he couldn't stand his other, that he annoyed him beyond belief, but as he got older, and more tolerant of the other... the first time he actually saw Illumi smile when he was with him. Illumi tapped a finger against one of the scars he shared,

 

“the best part is finally asking how they managed to get them all” he could almost see his memories behind the glint in his eyes

Illumi looked down at him, his eyes relaxing as he took a deep breath“you just have to wait to meet them first”

Killua only nods, if someone like Illumi could find his soul mate, then it probably wouldn't be too hard for him.

-

Exactly 8 years later, when he formerly moved out, the indigo marks over his arms seemed to dull down, his significant other seemed to mature with age, getting less klutzy over the years. He moved into the city, his mother finally agreeing to let him leave after pleading for years. If you could call the emotion happy, even Illumi was content to see him leave.  
His apartment was small, but fit all his needs. It was a big step down from the mansion he lived in before, but maybe it was something about hearing nothing but his breaths as he fell asleep that made living alone better than ever.

 

-

 

He walked around the city the next day, stopping in a coffee shop near his house, he ordered his drink from a cheerful barista, her skin was pale white and her hair was dark with blonde highlights. All around her wrists were pale blue marks, there was also a indigo line under her right eye. He went to sit at the back and observe everything going on, multiple people on their phones, laptops and even a young girl knitting at one of the spots at the back of the room adjacent to him.

 

His narrowed eyes looked down into his cup, his reflection staring up sadly at him, he huffed and looked back to the counter. The workers had switched, replacing the dull female that was there was a tall tan boy, he looked almost his age, his hair was spiked up and his eyes... good god they should have been illegal. When he looked over at him and smiled, Killua felt as if his heart could melt right then. They looked like the sun.

Killua felt the need to look away, sipping the coffee in his cup to make it less obvious he was having serious emotions over this boy he'd never met. He heard him speak, he sounded cheerful, calling out each order and handing each person their drinks.

Killua just grinned to himself, watching the tan boy sneakily out of the corner of his eye. He usually wouldn't consider people ever... well, attractive. He was wearing a loose tank top, his apron covering down to the shorts he was wearing. The barista reached up to grab a flavour off the top shelf, his tank top slipping down to reveal his back and-

 

holy shit...

 

He could see the start of navy scars, those same scars that had haunted Killua since he was young.  
_'The world works in weird ways'_ he thought, feeling as if his heart had gone from melting to dropping low in his chest. It couldn't of been a coincidence... but he had to make sure, he looked to the boy's fingertips, and sure enough tiny red scars mirrored his blue ones.  
Even though he was sure of it, he didn't know how to approach him about it... and he couldn't just go up to him. _  
_ Killua buried his face in his hands, this was a real problem.

 

He wished he could of had the luck like Illumi did, he told him Hisoka noticed a scar he had on his arm and walked right up to introduce himself. Illumi had been kind of shocked at first though.

 

He would never say it on other terms, but he really wished he had Hisoka's confidence at the moment.

 

When he looked back up, he almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the boy he'd been staring at walking up to him, he looked flustered, his cheeks were flushed, it looked really... _really_ cute against his skintone.

 

“mind if i sit here?” Killua covered his mouth with his hand and nodded lightly up at him. He took his seat in front of him and gave him another one of those heart melting smiles before talking again,  
“so... I’m on my break right now... and you have been sitting here for quite a while and... i have kind of been looking at you...” The other boy let out a breath then grinned again, “you kind of look intriguing...” he pulled out a napkin with some ink scribbles on it and handed it to him, Killua reached for it and the other boy looked almost startled as he noticed the prominent blue scar in the same place where his was dully red.

 

Killua never knew a human being could muster up so much emotion to be so cute, he grabbed at his hand and brushed his fingers over the cerulean mark, his face was plastered into the biggest smile, and his eyes were shining wildly...  
Killua looked from their hands to him, gripping his hand, “Its nice to meet you... I'm Killua Zoldyck” he offered him a smile and the other looked at him, he could see tears forming in his eyes, his fingers shaking lightly,  
  
“Nice to meet you too, I'm Gon Freecss”

 

-

 

Being up late wasn't unusual for Illumi, Hisoka was asleep, but he found himself curled up on the sofa, it had been early, around two am when he got a text from... Killua? He usually never texted him unless it was something really important.

 

“i found him, and he's even better than i could of imagined”

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the ant arc was a really bad idea.


End file.
